


Satisfied

by MiaMiMia



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Delcest, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Evil Delsin Rowe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Language, Violence, a little bit non-con (maybe), alpha Hero Delsin Rowe, they might be have a "funny" time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 戴厄森与Delsin碰面了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP （善人）Delsin/（恶人）Delsin
> 
> 作者的话 水仙水仙水仙水仙！！！善恶斜线有意义的水仙！！！我吃不下骨科（捂脸）  
小喷罐好可爱，简直看到之后我只剩下妈妈爱你这句话了，老蓝给我出来挨打  
最近上课比较忙，还没步入正题居然写了那么多乱七八糟的，本来还说写完这篇写囊康来着（  
兜兜转转，又和实也回到了一个坑哈哈哈哈，缘分真的是太奇妙了！！！<3333
> 
> 提示：戴厄森→善人 Delsin→恶人

“你这也算是’超能种马’？”戴厄森露出一个态度极为恶劣的笑容，感到腹部传来一阵疼痛，都不用想肯定是Delsin做的好事，反正他们都拥有快速愈合的能力，现在运用冲刺的技巧离开反倒是愚蠢的决定，“我可没有见过第一轮就倒下的’超级种马’，还是说，另外一个世界的我这么逊？”

“我倒没有想到另外一个世界的我原来可以和瑞吉一样啰啰嗦嗦。”Delsin朝着拥有相同面孔的男子翻了一个巨大的白眼，却没有办法将成结带来的疼痛从脸上很好的压下去，下嘴唇都快被牙齿咬的发白，再如何后悔最初做下的决定都不会在当事人的面前表现出来，“只是还没有到表演时刻罢了。”

“精彩的发言，”戴厄森并不买账，显而易见的是不同世界的自我还是一样的臭不要脸且难以对付，即便是Delsin本人此刻都想要让戴厄森尝尝被摔到地上疼痛的滋味，尤其是面前这个早已熟练地知道处决手法的Delsin。

可自己永远是最为了解自身的，难道不是吗，Delsin内心所有邪恶的小算盘都被戴厄森看的一清二楚，“怎么，你是想要尝试一下幻影散射被钉在地板上的滋味吗，老兄，你居然有这种癖好。”

”啧。“几乎彻彻底底输在了嘴上功夫，Delsin将仍旧待在头上的红帽扯了下来来隔绝戴厄森那副得意洋洋甚至有点过分可恶的笑脸——老实说他还是第一次如此能体会到瑞吉对他无可奈何的感受，勉强地遮住泛红的眼眶还有鼻尖，猛地翘出了往日乖乖藏在布料下面的头发。

谁会在睡觉的时候还带着那顶惹眼的帽子，除了戴厄森（Delsin）之外世界上目测没有第二个蠢蛋会这么做，他们将这特点过大充分地发挥到各个领域，包括做爱，当然了，洗澡还是会脱下来的。

有趣的是，在纠缠滚打的途中戴厄森的帽子成功地被Delsin给扯了下来，那双沾满暗色鲜血的手将戴厄森的后脑勺揉乱，暗色的发丝滑走在纹身的边缘，在接吻喘息的空余还不忘挑起一边眉毛半喘息的笑到你的头发比我意料之中差多了。

此刻被结完完全全定住在戴厄森怀里的Delsin感觉自己十分的狼狈——各个方面而言，所有的一切从来都没有按照他的计划来行走，他只是穿过了电磁波从高楼稳稳地落在了地上，正想要找几个街头不知好歹的示威抗议者练练手——没别的意思，单纯的手痒了，扭头便看到有个跟他极为相似的男人正在治愈躺在地上的人。

WTF？

Delsin一时之间觉得不知道该怎么形容这个过分滑稽的场面，起码对于他而言很滑稽，想想看，和他一样的超能者，穿着几乎一模一样，除了衣服的颜色和夹克背后的喷漆——谁他妈会用这种傻巴子才会喜欢的蓝色。

他想都没想就直接大步走到了”模仿者“的身边，刚想让这个家伙尝尝过肩制服的滋味，却被成功地接下隐身潜行的招数，红蓝色的数据模糊了边际，气流掀起两人背心夹克的下摆。

周围的路人一看到突然出现了两个戴厄森都惊恐地逃离此地，Delsin刚想要骂出些什么——其实他更想打电话给瑞吉询问一下出现幻觉是超能者会经历的事情吗，便看到几乎是镜子倒映出的自己映像出自身无法做到的天使翅膀，居高临下地盯着自己。

尤金这个偏心的混球——他的第一想法就是如此的不讲道理，紧接着便饿狼见到肥肉一样过度热情地冲上半空扯住戴厄森的手，除了两人尴尬的面面相觑之外他什么都没有得到，传来的只有手心温热的触感。

”你……是我的狂热粉丝？“听着这上扬的调侃语调，Delsin恼羞成怒，眨眼的频率也因情绪的波动而快速眨动着，谁会是你这种傻瓜的狂热粉丝——Delsin都能听得见牙槽后跟摩挲发出的咯吱声。

尤金遇见戴厄森的时候，当然还有另外一个双手插兜很不耐烦的Delsin，戴眼镜的宅男很明显被吓到了。

厚重的镜片无法很好地掩盖住他对于Delsin出现的恐惧与好奇，直到后者忽然皱着眉直直地撞上他的视线，他才哆嗦着腔调询问相比较算比较好相处的戴厄森，”这个，这是……你的新能力？“

“他？拜托，老兄。”反倒是Delsin率先发言，咄咄逼人的口吻让尤金微微缩了下肩膀，Delsin食指分别指向戴厄森和自己的胸口，缠绕的铁链发出叮当的响声——这个世界真的是太过于奇怪了，丝毫看不见自己世界尤金眼里应有的狂Delsin只觉得太阳穴一阵刺痛，也不知道这个世界的瑞吉是否还是原来世界那般——事实上证明如假包换，一模一样。

他们没有选择去找瑞吉，此时打扰哥哥并不是一个绝佳的主意，尤其是你还带着另外一个从天而降的“累赘”，他都能想到瑞吉一脸严肃地抓住Delsin的手真挚地请求他要不劝劝戴厄森然后我们三个人一起回家吧的画面。

太笨了，三个臭皮匠顶个诸葛亮吗？

怕不是奥古斯丁这个婆娘都要笑出声。

尤金向他投来了请求解围的眼神，戴厄森无辜的耸了耸肩装作什么都不知情，便提着Delsin的兜帽往后如同揪起一只四处撕咬的野狗一般将两人之间拉开了那么点距离，即便后者斜着眼投以一个厌恶与愤怒的神情，平衡被打破而双手在空中滑稽的挥舞着。

把Delsin带来尤金这边并不是想要跟自己的好友炫耀，嘿我突然有个恶人的自己，那种在路上听到音乐不爽要暴躁砸掉的自己。

他只是想问问尤金对于这种镜中我一般的情节到底是怎么一回事，躲在暗处充当潜行者的尤金当然是解决这个问题的最佳人选，费曲就算了，她也许会过度好奇让Delsin的情绪点直接游走到边缘，是的，另外一个世界的自己脾气根本就无法掩盖的更加糟糕，如同行走的火药桶一点即爆。

戴厄森将脚边的一颗石子踢到了Delsin的脚边——他发誓并不是出于故意的挑衅，但也不至于被一个中指作为回应。

“应该是映像传送途中出现的数据紊乱，如同游戏里出现bug一样，”尤金从大屏幕上的数据里抬起脑袋，戴厄森凑上前去看了看关于Delsin的分析，扭头一看只见到本应该担心如何回去的家伙此刻心安理得地双手抱在怀里坐在纸箱盒子堆起的椅子上点着脑袋，“简单的来说，这个Delsin，唔，就是这个世界的[Bug]，目前没法找到解决的方法。说不准哪天他就回去了，也说不准他会待在我们这个世界很久。”

“真的是有趣，最近一段时间他只能待在我们身边了？一个糟糕的消息。不过，他那个世界的人的确得放个鞭炮庆祝一下，反正换做是我我也会这么做。”话音刚落，Delsin的脑袋猛地一垂，揉着眼睛砸吧嘴注意到在电脑面前尤金和戴厄森注视着自己的眼神，特别是尤金看起来并不赞同的神情让他感到有丝丝不悦，他有点怀念自己世界里“被解放天性”的眼镜男。

双手举起做投降状，站起身有一搭没一搭地靠近戴厄森，吊儿郎当的模样浮现在上翻的眼睑与轻浮的嘴角，”噢唷，看起来有段时间我要待在这里了咯。“

”话是这样说没错，但是请问你能不踩我的鞋子吗？“戴厄森微笑着说道。

另外一个世界的自己是真的糟糕，戴厄森在楼顶上往下盯着Delsin一脚将帮派家伙的脑袋踢歪只有这么一个想法，等下戴厄森还得下去接手这个烂摊子——虽然这些人看起来已经没有任何治疗的可能性了。

Delsin看起来还很开心，发出各种惊叹就像是小孩子的尖叫呼喊一般——虽然他也没有资格说Delsin，平日赶路都要皱着眉一脸不爽地盯着吵杂的音乐与抗议者，假若不是戴厄森拉住他，他很有可能就冲上前一个蓄力将这块地方用红色的力量掀翻。

这个区域的家伙可能有一定的时间好受了。

穿着红衣背印骷髅的Delsin根本不讲道理——戴厄森还是第一次见到比自己还不讲道理的家伙，对于此戴厄森甚至想要跑到瑞吉的面前一脸严肃的表示你不该嫌弃这个世界作为你弟弟的我，以及比起另外一个瑞吉，你真的太好受了。

吸收资源的时候戴厄森居然要成为礼让的那一位，今天他不小心将这块区域的霓虹吸吸收干净，没得一起赶路只能用映像的Delsin一整天就瞪着双死鱼眼，眼眶下的黑眼圈使得整个人看起来低气压十足。

现在就在下面一边小孩子肆意用能力欺负着只能靠枪械保护自身的愚笨帮派，我的荣誉值肯定下降了，眼见Delsin将一个投降者脑袋拧到一边去戴厄森只感到一阵头疼，低声咒骂了一句。

关键是他还没有办法好好修理一下这明显被宠坏的混蛋，从他的一举一动不由得进行了自身深刻的反省——身边的人是不是太宠自己了？同样是叫做戴厄森的男子在天台无奈地在心里叹了口气整理了下胸前别的小徽章。

抬头便看到了使用翅膀技能半停在空中的Delsin，手里抓着鞭打到发烫的铁链，这是在上演罗密欧与朱丽叶的戏码吗？眼瞧着防暴者准备前往此地，为了避免造成更多无辜平民的伤亡，戴厄森不顾Delsin的抗议和咒骂直接扯着他的手进行霓虹赶路。

两人如普通人一般坐在餐厅里吃着薯条和汉堡，询问Delsin为何会选择如此暴力极端的手法去处理这些可怜的家伙的时候，Delsin还装模作样的思考了一会，嘴里嚼着炸鸡和薯条，随后嘴角翘起一个乖戾的角度，“就是想，没有为什么，奇怪的问题，老兄。”

“希望你到时候也是这般抽奥古斯丁，那个婆娘看起来挺欠抽的。”戴厄森只记得他干巴巴地回答道，Delsin根本就没听懂背后的含义，一脸嘚瑟的模样写满了这还用你说，紧接着眯着眼睛一脸警惕继续手上挑出汉堡里酸黄瓜的举动。

“嘿，瑞吉，没想到吧，”一蓝一红的两个家伙从电灯上落下，顺着夕阳远远地望去就像是两只渡鸦，这个世界的戴厄森一把揽住瑞吉的肩膀，还没等年长者焦急地将你打电话让我匆匆赶来到底为了什么这句话说完，就把其推向浑身不自在的Delsin面前，“就是这样，Bang——！变个魔术，帅气吧？”

“如假包换。”Delsin耸了耸肩一副满不在乎的模样，努了努嘴，见到瑞吉他仍旧会想下意识的求帮助，只不过在戴厄森的面前详装出满不在乎的模样。

瑞吉惊讶地看了看在身旁穿着白衣的戴厄森，又看了看面前红衣的Delsin，只感到这是双倍的头疼——他一时半会居然想到的是不知道怎么跟莫蒂解释这到底怎么一回事。

一手郑重地抓住了戴厄森的手臂，悄声地凑上前说，“你能不能给我解释一下这到底怎么回事，实在不行的话先跟着我一起回家看看，在这里实在是太过于招人注目了，他们那边的人随时能够检测到你们两个。”

“我倒是没所谓，”瑞吉感到不详的预感，标准的戴厄森坏笑，看着弟弟从小到大的人怎么会不清楚到底想要做什么，紧接着戴厄森离开了瑞吉转身冲向Delsin，实体出现的一瞬间用肩膀撞了撞Delsin的肩膀，后者如同偷腥被抓个现着的猫咪一般整个人跳了起来。

在他一脸不满将两人距离再次拉开的同时，戴厄森用拇指指了指Delsin，“你可要问问这个Delsin了，嘿，那个和我一样但是脾气暴差的家伙，你愿意跟瑞吉一起回去吗？”

“What？”尾端音调的拔高表明了否定的立场，意料之中的回答，戴厄森朝着瑞吉嘴角往下一拉假装出一副事不关己的可怜模样，双手摊开单脚踮地微妙地转了个圈说道，“你看到了吧，瑞吉，并不是我不配合你，而是另外一个你的好弟弟根本就不想要回去，对吧，Delsin？”

“好吧，尊重你的想法，噢，是’你们’，”瑞吉叹了口气，习惯性地露出一个笑容，他也没有指望两个小魔头会跟着他乖乖回去，戴厄森走上前跟瑞吉简短解释了一下Delsin出现的可能原因，随后兄长便表示他也会参与进来调查回去的方式的，毕竟另外一个世界的Delsin也是自己的弟弟。

被冷落而在旁边无聊玩双手能量的Delsin突然眼睛一亮，想到了什么而表情莫名的严肃起来，几个大跨步凑上瑞吉的身边，拉着哥哥完全无视戴厄森的抗议，背对其悄声地说道，“嘿，瑞吉，你有带吗，我之前的好像在传送的途中弄丢了，然后快到了。”

“什么？噢，等下，小子，你想要什么？什么快到了？”瑞吉一时半会想不清楚这到底什么意思，他能清楚地感受到这个来自于另外一个世界的弟弟情绪波动的确比背后那个还要小孩子化。

看到瑞吉并没法很好接收到自身暗示，Delsin着急的眼眶都发红，咬了咬下嘴唇，压不住声音咬着牙再一次说道，“难道你想要我直接说出来，瑞吉？这并不好玩，快点给我，不然到时候出事了就没有意思，难道你想要看到那种场景吗？”

“不，不可能，枪是不会给你的，”一手摸住仍旧好好待在腰上的手枪，仍旧保持笑意却和狡猾的弟弟拉出一段距离说道，“如果你又忘记新的或是旧的能力的话，这很好，这个世界有一个拥有超能力的戴厄森已经足够了，Delsin。”

“瑞吉，老天，我说的不是手枪，你看我这个样子需要这种软了吧唧没有任何用处的东西吗？”Delsin握住了拳头，音调逐渐因情绪的变化而逐渐压不住，红色的炮弹像是展示自身能力一般打翻了旁边从未惹事默默的垃圾桶，盯着瑞吉澄澈且疑惑的眼神，他突然好像再次意识到了什么，“等下，你难道真的不知道我说的是什么操蛋的东西吗，瑞吉，’那个’？”

“很抱歉，我并不知道，Delsin，但是如果你有需要可以跟我说。”抱歉地看着Delsin瞬间低下去的性质，宛若霜打的白菜无力地摆了摆手表示感谢但并不需要瑞吉的帮助的Delsin，瑞吉幽幽地叹了口气，他的确听不明白另外一个世界的Delsin话语背后的东西到底是什么。

老实说，他居然有点羡慕另外一个世界的自己居然可以跟弟弟拥有两人之间才知晓的小秘密。

“嘿，带我去看看费曲。”Delsin闷闷的声音传入戴厄森的耳朵，听起来滴落极了，还没等瑞吉抓住总是喜欢临时小脾气做决定的两人，眼里只剩下两抹亮色的虚晃霓虹。

“晚上好，先生们，今天又有什么事情要做吗？”远远地感知到了行走的霓虹，预测到逐渐落入面前的时候费曲头也不抬地问道，手中的《简爱》在此刻可比戴厄森有趣多了，只不过女人的直觉告诉她仿佛事情并不是她所想的那么简单，抬起脑袋果然顺着风看到了两张熟悉可在此刻越发陌生的面孔。

两个戴厄森，一红一白，费曲有点怀疑是否是以前毒品带来的幻觉后遗症。

“别惊讶，虽然说我看到他的时候还是被吓到了。”戴厄森一屁股坐在了费曲旁边的短椅上，身旁的雪白鸽子扭过头乌黑的眼珠与其对视，回想起Delsin急不可耐寻找费曲的模样，有股莫名的怅然从心底泛起，双手十指交叉无力地耷拉在双腿之间。

也许是另外一个世界的费曲跟戴厄森关系很好，要不然Delsin怎么会放弃朝瑞吉抱怨而主动选择寻找费曲。

“嘿，等下，噢，我没想到居然如此热情，大开眼界了今天，哈哈，”Delsin在费曲好奇站起身打量的同时立马冲上去，两手臂紧紧地搂住女子的脖颈，将脑袋埋在了肩头后一动不动，紧紧地将女子搂入在怀里；从戴厄森的角度他能看到裸露在头发与针织帽外边发红的耳根，过于亲密的两人姿势让戴厄森鼓大的眼睛莫名心虚地四处张望，“戴厄森，你难道不先来解释一下吗，噢不，这很痒，哈哈哈，戴厄森？”

“同样的说辞我不想说第三次了，要不你自己去问他，他一遍都没有说过。”戴厄森揉了揉莫名胀痛的太阳穴，多次尝试将眼神投放在远边宛若打翻了颜料盘一般的傍晚夕阳，却失败的再一次落回在费曲腰上属于Delsin紧紧搂住的手。

费曲仰天发出了清脆的笑声，刚想要伸手去拍拍怀里另外一个Delsin，刹那间却被Delsin立刻拉开了距离，他看起来比来的时候更要失落，眼睑微微下垂躲闪开眼里深处隐藏的不安与焦虑。

“我们回去吧，戴厄森。”Delsin食指蹭了蹭鼻子，闷闷地憋出了这么一句没头没脑的话。

当我这里是免费拥抱客栈吗？被整的一头雾水的费曲双手叉腰盯着忽然冷漠到只用背影面向自己的Delsin，看了看站在边缘准备一跃而下的固执男孩，又看了看身旁在玩颜料喷漆的戴厄森，一时之间的确不知道该说什么好，张了张嘴只剩下无声地歪过一边的脑袋。

“你猴急猴急地跑过来抱住我，然后现在就又要走了？你是小孩子吗，起码也得让我知道你们两个到底怎么一回事，哼，老实说，红色还挺适合你的，戴厄森。”费曲一屁股坐回到原位，抬起头的刹那便看到戴厄森追上了Delsin拉长的红色幻影，带动了翻飞的纸片还有鸽子受惊的咕咕叫声，

“戴厄森，我们晚点手机联系吧，真的是难缠，居然还有两个。”

“你到底发什么疯，就算你有一张和我一模一样的俊脸，我也会毫不犹豫让你尝尝光剑的滋味的！”戴厄森在后面紧追着游走不定的恶魔翅膀，眼见他并没有停下的趋势，戴厄森低声再次咒骂了一句吸收刚亮起没多久的霓虹，瞄准了射出一炮后冲刺往前抓住时机显出实体稳稳地抓住了Delsin的肩膀。

“他妈的，你懂个屁！”Delsin一个扭身狠狠地甩掉了戴厄森的手臂，报复性地朝着戴厄森的脸上重重地来了一拳——下手之后居然心疼长在戴厄森身上一模一样的帅脸。

纠缠和抗争使得重心不稳，Delsin从高空坠落下去，途中两人的声音在高空的冲刺扭曲之中变了调，飘忽且虚渺，戴厄森有点怀疑是否是迎面的冷风将Delsin愤怒暴躁的声音撕扯歪曲成带有不甘的哭腔，失神的瞬间他只能眼睁睁地看着Delsin冲刺蓄力落在地面的同时，一拳夺走了不少地面上无辜市民的生命。

“冷静点，哥们，Wow，你该不会是哭了吧？”戴厄森幽幽地叹了口气，落在了Delsin的不远处，暗色的光影将骷髅的涂鸦倒映出苍白的冷，兴许是头顶上广告牌的缘故，散发出的暖色光辉让Delsin此刻脸上的棱角柔和了不少，鼻尖也许因为夜幕的降临而被冷出了红，倒是那双眸子在暗色的环境下亮的可怕。

“你是脑子有什么问题，我怎么会哭，你有见过自己哭吗，傻逼。”猛地戳到了自身的痛处，Delsin直接揪住戴厄森的衣领将他微微提起，两人的身高并无差距，距离之近能让戴厄森感受到呼出的热浪混杂着口香糖的甜味轻微抚摸着脸上的汗毛，若有若无的香气让戴厄森突然感到一阵饥饿。

Delsin死死地瞪着戴厄森，手中的衣物几乎被扯到变形，流血的骷髅紧紧地纠缠着雄鹰的脖颈，怒不可遏的Delsin一字一顿的说道，“你不是想知道我怎么了吗，我告诉你吧，我失去了嗅觉，我闻不出来费曲身上的味道了。行吧，现在可以开始笑我了。”

“操，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你真他妈的，不好意思，我知道，我不该笑的但是哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”两人之间陷入了短暂的沉默，对视途中戴厄森头一次发现面前的自己貌似的确是有那么点不一样，尤其是那双被牙齿咬破的嘴唇，意识到Delsin话语背后含义的戴厄森实在是无法控制住笑意，毫不掩饰的嘲笑让戴厄森稳稳的吃下了来自于Delsin冲向腹部的一记重拳，果然坏名声的自己下手从来不会考虑适度。

“什么意思？戴厄森，如果我杀掉你然后毁掉原本属于你的时空也不是一件难事。”威胁自己真的是足够奇怪的事情，Delsin手臂上已泛起示威的红橙色光彩，一触即发的氛围内反倒是戴厄森露出个无奈的笑，老实说他真的并不怀疑Delsin会这么做，耸了耸肩膀用看智障的眼神盯着面前的自己，凭什么另外一个世界的自己如此拉低智商。

“什么叫做什么意思，费曲是个beta，你闻得出来味道才有鬼，是不是传送过来的时候把你摔傻了？”戴厄森还没来得及调用能力便一屁股跌坐在坚硬的地上，吃痛地倒吸了一口冷气，衣领还未来得及恢复原样而尴尬地高高伫立在空气中。

看着头也不回几乎是逃窜一般快步走到排烟管道下口的Delsin，也不知道他刚刚实话实说哪里招惹到这个混搭，真的为了避免等下电视上出现两人的身影的糟糕情况出现，赶忙支撑起身体匆匆忙忙地追上前去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔，有车。嘿嘿，水仙香香，以及我真的不吃骨科！！！
> 
> 我准备写混凝土的好处了，哈哈，嚯嚯，嘎嘎

点点滴滴的雨珠击打在半黄的页面上，挺挂不住的圆滚随着干枯的叶面滚落在地上，逐渐破晓，躲了一晚上戴厄森的Delsin终于感觉到一丝疲惫，随意站在某条大街的中央，朦胧的曦光还未将灰蒙的天际撕开，盯着手中复杂的纹路，从小没心没肺长大的Delsin终于在此刻感到久违的无助。

他的能力并没有消失，的确，各色的光彩会随着他的想法仿佛安慰一般悬浮在身边，雨水将红色的针织帽润成了暗色的深红，汇聚成流水顺着面部的幅度一路流淌往下，最里面那件打底的红黑色格子衫在此刻也变得潮湿闷热。

发出嗡嗡叫声的摄像头一路追随着他此刻不太轻快的步伐，Delsin此刻并不想去理会它们泛红的镜头，躲在枝丫上的乌鸦歪了歪脑袋打量着这个失魂步在街头上的男子，在其坐下树荫的长椅时尖叫着嗓子扑腾飞开，它们并不欢迎这个身上带有冰冷气息的男子。

他想瑞吉了，想莫蒂了，想所有与他有所情感牵挂的人，这个世界并不属于他。

是属于另外一个戴厄森的。

小的时候瑞吉偷偷给他带回来的英雄漫画书里有提到平行世界这个话题，好奇地询问背后的原理，得到的不过是莫蒂温暖的手揉了揉脑袋，告诉他厨房里烤箱里的曲奇已经烤的酥脆可口了，关于平行世界的所有都被抛在了成长的脑后。

这些愚笨的事情最终还是发生在他的身上，Delsin将帽子一把扯下来甩了甩半湿不干的头发，毛躁躁的仿佛路边未经修剪的常绿灌木从，挤干净帽子里残留的水分再一次规规矩矩地带上。

这个世界跟他的如此的相似，可是却又如此的不同，他不过是突然出现在这个世界里的可笑存在，可能也只有戴厄森——也就是他自己本人——才不会嫌弃他的突然出现了。

地图上提示在这附近有一家小型的药店，Delsin花了一晚上在半空中想了大半天，最终决定还是不要干扰这个世界戴厄森原本的节奏比较好，他瘪了瘪嘴，并不是说他善良——这个词语在脑海内出现在描述自身性格的时候Delsin甚至嫌恶地半皱起眉头，谁让他和戴厄森是同一个人呢，对自己还是要好一点的，难道不是吗。

Delsin仍旧保有一些幼稚的小习惯，例如说此刻正用双手扯住耳根上方的帽子往下拉扯，堪堪盖过发冷的耳朵的刹那瞬间松手，随着布料的弹性逐渐恢复到原本的模样，这种缓慢的感觉让他心情好了不少。

他花了大概一晚上的时间想明白了这个世界与自己的不同，例如说瑞吉，他并不会随身帮粗心鲁莽的弟弟随身佩戴着抑制剂——即便他并不需要，每当热潮期邻近的时候会贴心地打电话提示Delsin及时服用以免出现糟糕无意识性行为情况，所以他才会下意识的找瑞吉要抑制剂。

再例如说费曲，随着霓虹穿梭在城市每个角落惩罚贩毒人员的女子居然在这个世界里是一个没有任何气味的beta，虽然说Delsin并不算特别喜欢自己世界里费曲身上的气味——闻起来倒不像是一个alpha，但是他还是比较在意一个独特的事情——假若费曲不是alpha的话，这个世界的戴厄森是怎么解决自己的需求。

打从16岁的时候知道自己分化成一名omega之后，Delsin的脾气直接走下坡路，也不算是变得糟糕或者是游走在崩溃的边缘，而是他的情绪波动幅度貌似比以往更大，换句话而言则是小孩子脾气越发的明显，作为家里最小的一个，从小到大都把最好的让给他，更是助长了他的胃口。

瑞吉曾经带他去检查了一番，发现只是体内某个基因的作祟——后面被证实应该是对于超能力的吸收基因在作怪——让他的信息素分泌与腺体有点不太一样，医生告诉他Delsin几乎没有可能会分化成beta，要么是alpha，要么就是现在木已成舟的omega。

热潮期的感觉一点都不好，第一次历经黏糊糊热潮的Delsin差点将自己的舌头给咬下来，尤其是体内从未历经的空虚让他差点就晕了手脚将喷罐往体内塞以止住不断的水流。

随着日积月累的经验叠加，Delsin能从身上的细微变化敏锐地发现热潮期的靠近与否，他又和普通的omega不太一样，别的一到热潮期就软弱的仿佛一滩春水，动也不得不动也不得，非得趴在alpha的身上不断娇嗔才罢休，可是Delsin——认识他的人几乎都有发言权——一到热潮期是真的变成了一点即爆的炮弹。

就是凭借着自己兄长是警察的好处便四处乱爬使坏，不少居民表示他们家的墙壁曾多次在Delsin热潮期的时候遭到过喷漆的破坏，直到后面老妇们摁着这飘着香气不知死活到处蹦跶的臭小子给他注射了整整一针抑制剂之后，他才如同失去了发条动力的玩具乖乖地趴在地上，每个月的热潮期附近是大家紧张的时刻。

对于他的身体情况与脾气，瑞吉也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，每次都在外人表示他会好好教育收拾一下根本不懂规矩的弟弟，可以看到Delsin带着黑框的眼镜围着一条毛毯因为抑制剂后遗症而晕乎乎坐在沙发上的时候，瑞吉无可奈何地叹了口气默默地再一次惯着他这不成熟的脾气，递过去一杯热茶进行安慰而非批评。

现在，Delsin感到体内的力量也随着热潮期的波动而变得焦躁不安，仿佛锅炉上预备沸腾的水，咕噜咕噜往外冒着滚烫的泡，他现在急需要将内心的烦躁与郁闷打出一个缺口，尽可能地宣泄出来，现在还早，那些往日会在路边示威的傻逼还没有从温暖的被窝里抽出身。

握紧拳头，圆滚的指甲嵌入手心，疼痛让他变相感到一丝莫名的愉悦，血色的下陷，他扭头看了看身后的药店，不爽的眼神猛地一拉，说着24小时营业却门口紧闭，住在这里的人类到底懂不懂得经营。

也不知道过了多久，看到一个挺着大肚子的男人将一辆黑色的小轿车停在不远处，紧接着从裤子后面摸出了一串叮当乱响的钥匙，于Delsin的眸子倒映内缓缓地打开了小药店的门口。

将裤子里皱巴巴的钞票摸了出来，这还是出发去西雅图之前瑞吉塞到他怀里以用来紧急备用的现金——虽然他后来想要什么只要依靠能量就可以了，Delsin还是头一次自己去购买抑制剂，往日瑞吉都帮他安排好了，根本都不用去担心有的没的。

对于应该购买哪种品牌与应该如何询问这些最为基本的问题他仍旧大脑一片空白，可当他再次从各种模拟开口询问的场景中回过神的时候，发现自己已经站在了昏暗的小店铺里面，那头发稀疏的男子正露出一个令他不寒而栗的笑容。

躲在不远处的戴厄森将卫衣自带的兜帽揭了下来，他跟在Delsin后面几乎一整个夜晚，肆意浪费体内能量的男子已经给这个区域造成了不少骚乱，他并不想在这种颇为紧急的情况惊动奥古斯丁他们来增加这个区域的驻扎卫兵的数量。

按照他对平行世界的理解，假若Delsin在这个世界里受到重伤亦或是死去——虽然拥有快速愈合能力的两人不太容易跟死神打招呼，缺少Delsin的世界肯定会出现不少的紊乱与错误。

他躲在暗处一直打量着Delsin，戴厄森清楚地知道假若他大摇大摆双手插着兜来到了Delsin的面前装作一副嘿老兄你看这是惊喜吧的模样，脸上肯定只会接下来自于Delsin附了能量而发红的鞭子，他又不是那种喜欢热脸贴冷屁股类型的傻瓜。

戴厄森一直搞不明白发生在Delsin身上的一些事情，反复无常的脾气，瑞吉曾给Delsin打过电话，却只是用”信号不好“极度敷衍过去了；费曲也给戴厄森打了电话，同样对于这种突然的情况没有任何解决的方法，最后得到的结论就是他得看住这个混世大魔王版本的自己。

赶忙从阴影处现身轻轻地落在地板上，他没有意料到Delsin的下一个目标点居然是这家坐落于大街阴暗巷子里的药店，这里面难道有进行什么毒品或者是超能力者的交易吗？

看着Delsin犹豫了一会还是面无表情地推开了吱嘎响的小木门，戴厄森快速吸收了路边展示最新商品广告牌子上的映像匆匆追上Delsin的步伐。

没有选择直接进门，而是背对着半开的门口藏在太阳照射不进的阴影一旁，拉高夹克背心与卫衣，别扭地与散发着糟糕气味的垃圾桶为伴，并不太成功地将自己的身份融入于夜不归家的嘻哈青年一族，他并不想打草惊蛇，这算是在背地里保护一个并不需要保护的人吗？

正用鞋子研磨着脚边还有半盒牛奶的垃圾，便听到店内传来了噼里啪啦的响声，硬币从收银机掉出来的叮当响声，还有Delsin模糊不清刻意被压低的怒音，仔细一听戴厄森还能听到另外一个男子虚弱与害怕的求饶声响，亮色的霓虹冷光从未合拢的门栏透出。

这他妈的糟糕透了，戴厄森现在只想冲进去将这个闹事一整晚也不知道消停的混球打趴在垃圾桶上，再一次意识到自身原来如此的不成熟；即便他们两人在容貌上一模一样而使得趴在垃圾桶上这一场景不太美观，急匆匆一脚踹开可怜的门板，在后者痛楚地落地瞬间戴厄森不由得被眼前的场景给愣在了原地。

Delsin猛地扭头打量突如其来的闯入者，双眼因怒气而惹上稍许恶名的红，眼下的黑眼圈扩散开使得其宛若恶魔的主人，手里抓着一条蓄势待发的铁链，戴厄森并不怀疑要是来晚那么一点Delsin就会将这个大腹便便的普通人类抽死在垃圾桶的不远处，或者更惨一点则是脑袋歪曲成不可思议的诡度。

高高地将矮小肥胖的男子提着衣领举起，双脚悬空的后者手里还抓拿着一个小小的喷雾罐子，斜眼恐慌地瞄到门口拥有相同面孔的戴厄森之后吓得整条腿越发的哆嗦，他当然认得这些可怕的面孔——现在还有两个！手中来历不明的罐子伴随着清脆的响声落在了地板上。

令戴厄森愣住在原地的并不是来自于Delsin的残暴与不理智——他从来就没有希望过Delsin会和他一样用幻影剑将这些无辜的市民制服在原地，扑面而来的信息素像是一只残暴锐利的鬼手抽在戴厄森的脑门上，头晕眼花地同时喉咙猛地一紧。

戴厄森打量了一下双手颤巍巍放在胸前做着投降状的店主，这股微醺的信息素的气味不太可能是从他的身上传来的，落在地上的喷雾咕噜咕噜地滚到了戴厄森的脚边，他不经意地低下脑袋瞄到了上面的字样——omega专用催促剂。

”你他妈的来这里干什么，看我的笑话吗？“Delsin像是丢弃垃圾一般将被举在半空中大半天的胖子随意丢到了地板上，保住小命的店主手忙脚乱的从弥漫着火药味的两人面前爬出到外，离开之前还不忘用油腻的双手将桌面上的钱包带上。

”Come’n，你觉得我有看自己出糗的习惯吗？“戴厄森耸了耸肩，假若店主不是散发着这股带有甜味微醺气息信息素的omega的话，那剩下唯一的可能只有面前将链子收回再手腕上保有警惕盯着他上下打量的Delsin，——哇哦原来另外一个世界的我居然是一个omega耶。

未来得及将此不合时宜地俏皮话说出口，天旋地转再一次落在地面上，后脑勺着地让戴厄森一瞬间听到了嗡鸣的响声，双眼仿佛老古董电视一般出现雪花，看到逆光而上下飞舞的灰尘粉末。

Delsin，穿着红衣脾气坏的那位，凭借着力量的短暂压制坐在了戴厄森的跨上——他到底是有多喜欢揪住别人的衣领——现在可不是说这种看似俏皮但是对于情况没有任何改善作用的话语的时候，情欲将淋了雨的Delsin烘烤的发烫，眼里的水雾仿佛雨后蒸腾的大地闪烁着太阳的曦泽，他身上的怒火将映像能力幻出的恶魔翅膀灼出赤色的红。

戴厄森下意识舔了下干燥的下嘴唇，想要不去注意身下的变化实在是太难了，更何况这顶着同样面孔的Delsin居然还叉开两只细瘦的腿坐在他的身上，隔着两层布料摩挲着对方，那股一直让他找不到源头的omega气味源源不断地从Delsin的身上传开，曼妙的激活戴厄森身上的alpha细胞。

假若被其他人看到此刻的场景一定会说戴厄森的道德意识肯定是喂了超能力——哪个正常人会看到另外一个世界的自己勃起，可事实上，戴厄森就是如此可悲的起了反应，甚至他想要把Delsin给标记了，自己永远属于自己，哈，听起来是个不错的选择。

感知到胯下的变化，硬物摩挲着臀部，Delsin眼里的情绪出现了明显的波动，仿佛一块石子击碎了封冰许久的湖面，他顿了顿，聪明的小孩终于注意到了事态的变化，脸上的表情也随着转化青一阵白一阵，抓住衣领的力道明显放小了不少，很明显他是在犹豫与徘徊。

最终，他猛地凑上前死死瞪住同样半皱着眉头的戴厄森，深呼吸一口气将虚浮的音调暂且压低，强装冷静镇定地说道，”你有没有抑制剂？“

”我为什么要有，“戴厄森眨了眨眼，勾起一边的嘴角半是调侃地回答道，他半拉开内衬的红黑色格子衫，露出往日一直隐藏很好的腺体气味——谁让瑞吉一直告诫他一定要收好身上的alpha信息素气味，说是为了不让警方追着气味带来不必要的围剿危险，看来这给Delsin造成了某种引导。

脑袋一歪，摊开手一副无所谓的模样，”小爷我可是一个alpha，你呢？“

”可以，这他妈的很好。“话音刚落，被阳光拉长的属于二人的影子猛地交融在一块。

”这不公平，很不公平，他妈的真不公平。“戴厄森听到Delsin低声不满地抱怨着，如同活生生被丢下热水锅上下跳动的鱼类，的确要是换做是他，身为omega的自己知道了另外一个世界的自己居然是一个alpha，心里肯定不平衡。

他们两人到底怎么从那个逼仄且气味难闻的小药房纠缠着来到安全屋里成为了一个值得日后回忆的好问题，戴厄森只记得Delsin的吻技很差，牙齿磕碰到嘴唇荡起一阵酸麻，即便他本人也好不到哪里去，纠缠的鼻息顺着能力的跳跃两人宛若乌云里摩擦生亮的闪电雨火。

Delsin手上的速度可快了，贪婪的孩子只知道只要是他想要的东西必须立刻得到，他三下就把鞋子踢到了一边，湿润的泥土有不少干涸掉落在白色的瓷砖上，难耐的叹了口气将裤子也立刻扯下，紧接着便拉扯着戴厄森的脖颈往下带，生怕他后悔一样，冰冷的铁链紧贴在戴厄森微烫的脖颈上，细微的动作拉扯卷入不少乖乖耷拉在脖子后的黑色碎发。

两人在本质上的情感与性格并无太大的区别，戴厄森几乎是没花多少时间便被Delsin给成功带入了状态，他好似明白了为何Delsin会如此着急的去找费曲，并且失落的发现在这个世界里的她居然是一个beta，原来他不过是想要费曲解决一下即将到来的热潮期。

Delsin的夹克马甲大大的打开落在两边，红色的卫衣被拉起不少，露出精瘦的腰身，手摸到Delsin胯下的私处，这的确是奇妙的感觉，戴厄森从未看见过或者直接感受到自己的胯下原来也可以这般湿润且炙热，隐藏在肉浪之间的洞口张合着仿佛在无声催促戴厄森手上的进程。

他脱下裤子，便听到了Delsin咒骂了一声地道的脏话，躲闪的眼神却总会飘回到戴厄森的胯部，假若现在就夹紧尾巴快速逃跑现场并不是戴厄森（Delsin）的作风，他紧咬着下嘴唇眼睁睁地看着戴厄森将他往他自身的胯部拉去，完全勃起的老二贴在身后蓄势待发，柱体上凸起的筋体磨蹭着穴口，顶弄着前端往腹部翘起的阴茎，顶端吐出的粘液将两人之间弄得混乱不堪。

摩挲带来的轻微快感抚慰了不少omega焦虑的神经，一声感叹的喘息从Delsin的嘴边流露出来，他眼角藏杂着眼泪，却又不甘甚至有些嫉妒的盯着戴厄森的勃起，明明是同一个人——他心里愤愤的咒骂着第二性别的分化——可为什么尺寸和长度居然可以有如此明显的差别。

alpha与omega的区别就在于生殖器官的大小比对，为了方便深入到生殖腔道保准omega成功受孕，男性omega与beta的阴茎在各种程度上都无法与alpha的进行比较，可这些理论知识根本就没法平复Delsin感到被羞辱的心。

戴厄森从现在才发现隐藏在两人内心里的黑暗且悖论的秘密，盯着Delsin在吞下所有一切时候脸上表情的细微牵扯，尤其是吃痛而发白的面颊与泛白的眼眸大喘息，他居然会得到一种病态的欣赏快感，用手心的湿热贴在Delsin的面颊，拇指轻轻地拂去男子的泪珠。

两人将这张单人的沙发给摇的吱嘎响，在途中Delsin想要支撑起来却被一个深顶打断的手甚至打翻了不远处茶几上的可乐，暗色的液体突兀的掉落在地板上，划出暗色的情色分界线，甜度的黏腻会惹上不知好歹的蚂蚁，可正在忙于情事的两人根本无心情 将所有的精力从”自己“的身上挪开。

Delsin在床上也正如平日行动一般，根本不知道什么叫做安静与冷静，在戴厄森顶弄到敏感点的刹那，他会毫不掩饰嘴里的呻吟，当然还有一些夸赞，仿佛他学会了新的能力技能一般紧张且兴奋，即便很多时候到最后只会变成失去调子的尖叫。

同样那双骨节分明的手绘紧紧地揪着戴厄森的衣服，将背心上那只原本理应展翅高飞的雄鹰抓歪了一边的翅膀，好险戴厄森这间瑞吉帮忙找的安全房隔音效果比较好，不然他并不怀疑隔壁的邻居会因为Delsin的脏话和呻吟而直接敲门投诉。

戴厄森反倒是承担了安静的一方，时不时他也会贴在Delsin的耳边说一些”赞美话“，这会让听不得荤话的Delsin炸红双脸，瞪大眼眸的同时嘴里还断断续续继续咒骂着另外一个身份的自我，可脚趾却实诚地舒服地蜷缩在一块。

帽子早就不知道何时被Delsin给拉扯丢到了地板上，没有帽子摩擦力短暂固定的头发随着进出的动作而散落在眼前，坏心眼的Delsin时不时会揪住他的头发随便把玩，却又酸软的将抬起的手臂再次放下，”你看起来倒像是一个女孩。“被操的七荤八素的Delsin口不择言。

与戴厄森做爱根本不同于跟身为女性alpha的费曲做爱，虽然说费曲能在特别需要的时候给他想要的短暂标记和覆盖气味，更何况他们两人是同一个联盟的能保证一定的守口如瓶；可戴厄森不一样，Delsin晕乎乎地想到，他是自己，却又不完全是自己，他一时之间实在找不出合适的词语形容两人此刻的依赖关系，词汇量并不高的小孩最终只能汇总为一句话——他们两人挺合得来。

被扶起发软的身子，还没有等戴厄森在这张对于两人而言过于狭小的沙发上坐好，Delsin便甩开扶在他身上的手，半支起被操的有些发软的腰肢，半弯曲一边的大腿，腿上的肌肉被推挤成一个完美的弧度，大腿内侧因为布料的摩擦和肉体的拍击而泛出暧昧的色欲粉红，熟练地撸动了下前端挺翘的阴茎，手指顺在后面将未来得及并拢为原位的后穴再次扩张，这些动作让Delsin心内的心脏敲打的宛若中国城里的锣鼓，可他仍旧是硬着头皮露出一个嘲讽的笑容，忍耐着混杂着半黏稠混杂的液体顺着发烫的大腿内侧一路流下。

这个姿势能让Delsin最大程度吃下戴厄森的所有，腹部痉挛不成规律，甚至电流窜过的快感让他直不起腰，半蜷缩着腰肢却又压积到胸腔一阵沉闷的疼痛，无法完全承受的快感让他下巴不由自主地开始打颤。

无法掌握的快感让Delsin愤怒于失控，他喜欢挑战新的事物但并不代表他喜欢新的事物挑战他，如同发泄一般犬牙刺透戴厄森的血肉，正因两人心知肚明自动快速愈合的能力，再加上Delsin根本不知道把控力度的习惯，他几乎要将戴厄森的一块肉给硬生生地撕扯下来。

对于情事还知之甚少的两人在沙发上几乎是扭打在一块，假若不去注意两人接连在一块粘稠的体下，他们发狠的神情与手上的力度倒像是要将另外一个世界的自我置于死地一般；戴厄森正掐着Delsin的脖颈，后者的手紧紧地扯住戴厄森的手腕尝试着往外拉扯，并没有太大的作用，他瞳孔放大，咬紧的牙根还有少许戴厄森的血肉残留。

感受着因为缺氧男子而上下几乎停滞的喉结，夜晚降临的时候，戴厄森曾不止一次幻想过将这般难堪且不荣光的自我抹杀在未曾有人注意的地方——跟他的哥哥比起来他宛若月亮背后不曾被人注意的阴暗面，此刻盯着Delsin上翻的睫毛与微张寻求扬起滋润的嘴唇，长时间被长裤包裹的白皙双腿缠在腰肢上，缺氧使得体内将他的阴茎咬的更紧，戴厄森只感到一阵无名的快意从头到尾袭击了他。

他在Delsin即将弥留气息的瞬间松开了手，重新获得呼吸权力的男子眨着眼睛任由冷色的泪珠顺着绯色的面颊落在发根后面，深红色的掐痕一时半会宛若项圈一般卷在这名恶犬的脖颈上。

他们换了好几个姿势，甚至从沙发上滚到了地上，半扶着背椅咬着手臂上的卫衣压抑着声响，来不及吞咽下去的唾液将布料浸泡出深色的凹陷，戴厄森喘息着将视线落在Delsin背上的图案，白色的骷髅与赤色的火焰，乖戾的模样倒是他所期盼成为的那个角色。

”啥，这算是标记了吗？“Delsin汗津津的躺在沙发上有气无力地问道，他的手指在沙发背沿上顺着纹路缓慢的流走，半心虚地将上面干涸发白的精液扣落下来，这想都不用想肯定是刚才被摁在沙发上操的只剩下紧紧抓住背后份的时候射出来的。

从未试过体内的深层标记，无论是戴厄森还是Delsin，跟费曲做爱不过是索求一点双方需要的东西罢了，尤其是Delsin，费曲出于女性的直觉可感知到Delsin内心的想法，每当高潮的来临她都会射在外面而不是Delsin的生殖腔内，反正这个喜欢到处乱跑作恶的小家伙需要的不过是一个短暂标记带来的临时安稳罢了。

而戴厄森不一样，他是一个男性alpha，根本不给予理会Delsin的说法，本来并不想给Delsin一个标记——毕竟这很麻烦，戴厄森从来不喜欢标记别人，可一看到Delsin一脸忍者眼泪却还要凶巴巴威胁他不准射在里面的模样，他就是故意要跟Delsin作对，鲁莽地抓住Delsin准备往上逃离大腿的软肉，直直地顶开了埋在体内深处的生殖腔道。

”这是你自己要求的，老实说，我们现在真的是连体婴了，瑞吉看到会做什么表态？“戴厄森拨弄了下被汗水汗津的头发，这才想起来了在地板上的可乐，刚想要直起身去抽纸巾将褐色液体擦干净的时候，发现早已被两人踩的狼狈不堪，混杂着几个脚印。

随后直接倒回在沙发上，打量着Delsin大开的穴口与微涨起的腹部，白色的粘液顺着细小的缝隙落在两人乱杂在一块的阴毛当中，在高潮的余韵里听到瑞吉的名字，双脚踩在戴厄森白色卫衣上的Delsin不由得打了一个颤，随即慵懒地瞥了一眼戴厄森。

”男人在床上说的话你居然也会当真？“Delsin根本不敢轻举妄动，戴厄森饱满的前端将他的生殖腔道填塞的满满当当，结的形成把他痛的龇牙咧嘴，稍微动动说不定会牵扯开一阵新开的疼痛，这里还未有男性的alpha曾经到达过此地；当然了，除了娇嫩器官被顶开的疼痛之外还有细微的快感。

Delsin又不是傻子，他过度的精明，所以他不会用巨大的疼痛以换取少量的甜头。

”你就继续吹牛皮，混球，“他放弃去捞地板上的针织帽，”要继续吗？我指的是等会。“

”等下，别，等下。“Delsin赶忙挥了挥手，刚才可把他的尊严伦在地上狠狠地踩了好几脚，他可不想再次承认被操到眼泪鼻涕一起流下的人是他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概就是英文的名字是红罐的世界里的角色，中文名是蓝罐的
> 
> 我也不知道为什么就写了番外，并且莫名其妙的越写越长，真的是一个很奇怪的事情
> 
> 不过善恶真的好可爱啊TT，写了个很蠢的事情，大概就是假孕哈哈哈哈哈

“Delsin，我有紧急的事情跟你说，你有在听吗？”Reggie的声音焦虑地从电话对面传来，正在运用霓虹穿梭于各大高楼中间的Delsin不由得停下了前进的步伐，停靠在某幢摩天大楼的窗户上接通了不合时宜的呼叫，根本不理会落地玻璃里的工作人员见到他之后的惊恐模样。

“有什么话赶紧说，Reggie，我现在正忙着。”Delsin运用冲刺稳稳地落在了楼顶，早上的阳光依旧刺眼，尤其是九点之后穿过层层玻璃反射让其本能地半眯起眼睛。得到的唯有短暂的沉默，背对着天空，不耐烦地问道，“Reggie？你到底想要干什么，假如找到了被押送的超能者可以直接发定位给我，你知道的，呃——我的信号一般都很差。”

“不是关于超能者的，Delsin，你就不能关心下你自己吗，从小到大都是这般不让人放心，”Reggie揉上了发疼的眉心，尤其是当他听到Delsin用满不在乎的声音半鄙夷地说道能有啥好关心自己的时候，“我的意思是，你难道没有发现你的热潮期好像不准了吗？”

在Reggie看不到的地方，Delsin差点控制不稳能力从高空上摔下来——他到现在还没有非常适应跟兄长谈论这些过于隐私的话题，他一直都不喜欢在外人面前表现出需要关心的模样。

即便Reggie是一个标准的beta，他们家也就出了他这么一个莫名其妙的omega，真的是破天荒的诡异；听到弟弟一声类似于抱怨的咒骂，担忧的Reggie不由得发问，“怎么了，Delsin，遇到什么困难了吗，如果需要帮助的话你可以找我。噢，等下，别着急着挂电话，说到抑制剂的问题——”

“停停停，Reggie，我觉得我他妈的可能只是推迟了，没有什么大不了，你知道的，就像是女人的经期一样，不是吗？”Delsin一心虚的时候就会不由自主加快说话的速度，抓到弟弟破绽的Reggie更加担忧地听着电话那头的不断，打量着手里属于omega专属的抑制剂，数着上面的塑料外翻，Reggie能很清楚地知道Delsin已经有两个月没有服用抑制剂了。

两个月是什么概念，Delsin的热潮期来的都很准时，每个月来两天，一般都是月底的最后两天。热潮期这两天的Delsin是老虎的屁股碰不得，没有抑制剂的平稳他暴躁的仿佛是松了口的气球到处乱飞需要宣泄，即便画画也无法平复Delsin过度高涨的脾气，抖着腿根本跑不稳妥还要大喘息比中指。

可现在这个家伙生龙活虎地在城区里做破坏，倒也没见到和平日一样毛毛躁躁地夺去Reggie手里替他“暂时保管”的抑制剂，每次他们两人就像是黑帮交易毒品一样暧昧且迅速，如果说是日期的推迟——耶稣他弟弟居然推迟热潮期居然有两个月之久？

“Delsin——！你已经两个月了，这正常吗？我们现在急需见面，你有在听吗？喂——”Reggie的语调因Delsin的不务正业而逐渐沾染上愤怒的色彩，这次Delsin干脆没有用蹩脚的理由拒绝继续通话便匆匆挂断，传来的只有标准的忙线嘟嘟声响让Reggie对着手机屏幕无可奈何地叹了口气。

想要抓住在城市里四处穿梭的Delsin对于他一个普通警察而言谈何容易，他的弟弟脾气就像是喜怒无常的狐狸，心情好了给你摸一把，小孩子脾气起来了便是一阵肆虐的破坏，将抑制剂放回在外衣的内侧，再一次拨去电话，发现Delsin这个混小子居然直接关机。

“操。”Delsin感觉非常的不好，操蛋的不好。

他偷偷摸摸地闪进了一条阴暗的巷子，两旁的高楼使得没有一缕阳光可以射进这块潮湿足够到黑暗情欲肆意生长的区域，断续的水声清脆地滴落在地上的一滩，冷白色的骷髅与暗色的火暂时被掩盖于黑暗之下；警惕地四处打量了一番，确定除了他本人之外无第二人，Delsin才拉着嘴角嫌恶地拉开他的卫衣领子，最里的衬衫还算宽松，往狭小的口子往下打量着他“十分不对”的身体。

最近发生的事情实在是太过于离奇，先不说遇到了另外一世界里做“乖宝宝”的自己，Reggie可能看到另外一个世界的弟弟可能会笑的晚上拉不起被子。

他最开始原本不过是一个荒唐且滑稽的梦境——就像是游戏存档失效一般，——放屁，Delsin暗暗地骂了一句，说明白一点这简直就是直接云备份了，还私自帮他给同步，就算他一次偶然再次通过电子映像回到属于自己的世界，攀附在脖颈上的狰狞伤口并没有随着戴厄森的消失而消失。

不过被自己标记也有个好处，起码他们两人的信息素气味极其相似，以至于Reggie见到他也没有闻出来有什么不对，他只是询问Delsin是否是没有隐藏好信息素的气息——挑战一个beta不甚灵敏的嗅觉也只有Delsin这个不懂事的家伙做得出来。

这两人非得比出个高低的话，Delsin甚至得比alpha属性的戴厄森更为咄咄逼人，即便他闻起来属于甜酒的微醺。

Delsin有个致命的缺点——他从来就不知道啥叫避孕，单纯地知道不要射在里面就好了，等他后知后觉想到初次标记有极大受孕的可能的时候，貌似已经太晚了，过多的精液已经顺着精瘦的腿缓慢的流淌。

虽然说莫蒂曾经给他讲过相关的知识，可是都被极其轻浮的回避了这个颇为敏感的话题，毕竟当时还在愤愤于omega身份的Delsin觉得他不可能会被任何一个alpha给标记，如果有的话那就是他自己——没想到还真的被本人说中了，啊，真的是个天才。

如果不是Reggie提醒他，一直忙着清除该区域的驻扎卫兵的Delsin可能将莫名不见的热潮期远远地抛在脑后，没有热潮期多好，根本就不会花心思去思考如何度过该死的两天，更何况他没有带出来任何玩具。

其实不仅是Reggie，身体的细微变化也让Delsin感到不安的反胃。

果然，最为贴身的红黑色格子衬衫胸前的一块已湿润，吸水的柔软布料过度紧密地贴在红肿的乳尖——这件衣服Delsin才烘干不久，此刻散发着淡淡的奶腥味，混杂着空气中隐约的垃圾气息只让Delsin头晕眼花只剩下干呕的份，他还是不想去确认这就是自己身上现在的味道，宛若没有断奶的孩子一般。

他越不想要去注意，所有身体的变化貌似就是故意要跟他作对。

最开始只是腹部的疼痛，仿佛有一个铁钩往下拉扯着五脏肺腑，一朵用血液灌溉出来的花朵扎根于腐蚀的土壤，于腥甜的气息里张狂的舒展娇嫩的身躯，弯卷的页面顶弄着一旁运作的柔软。

Fetch也注意到了，Delsin时不时会在战斗的途中半捂住腹部半蹲在一边，略微苍白的面孔与凹陷的黑眼圈足够描述Delsin的状态不佳，Fetch曾贴心地小声询问Delsin是否需要一点帮助——指的是女性alpha的信息素释放抚慰，收获到的答复唯有Delsin极为不耐烦的摆摆手。

再者便是随之而来的少量热潮，有的时候会在腹痛之后，粘稠的爱液会从甬道挤出，润湿他的内裤，不安的只剩下满身的尴尬与燥热——Delsin当然知道身体其实需要的是什么，浅尝辄止对于贪婪的Delsin而言永远不够填满过大的胃口，他可不想像一个被使用过度的娼妓一样软着腿满脑子只剩下原始的性交，在战场上使用超能余量的同时还要考虑形象的维护。

Delsin暴躁的拽着可怜的红色针织帽，直到它可怜地被拉扯到过分的额头前端，双手插兜走在雨丝飘忽的大街上，笼罩在双层帽子包围下的Delsin还是不安地宛若被围困在迷宫里的无头绪蚂蚁，过度的敏感周围的声响使得他不得不戴上了待命许久的耳机。

Delsin不想承认但这就是事实，他做春梦的夜晚貌似过度的成倍生长，醒来的时候也是潮湿，胯下的瘙痒与水流让Delsin懊恼地只剩下抓扯裤子满嘴脏话的份。同时，他会迷恋一些愚笨的东西，例如说柔软的枕头被褥，他在无事的时候可以躺在安全屋里的与戴厄森一模一样的床上盯着天花板上的喷漆发呆一整天，直到夜幕降临Eugene的呼叫传来。

紧接着便是胸部的胀痛，酸麻的感觉从顶尖一直羞臊地感染到舌根之下，仿佛有双无行的手撩拨地扯动筋条，瘙痒的疼痛让Delsin在战斗途中无法很好地集中注意力，他的脑海内甚至不合时宜地想到沐浴着阳光曦泽的雏菊蜷缩着乳白细小身躯的场景，这是什么狗屁东西？Delsin差点咬到舌尖。

Delsin最初单纯的以为不过是在战斗途中近战留下的后遗症，毕竟快速愈合能够帮助其解决所有身上的隐患，他也没有特别将其放在心上。直到，也不知道多久之前，好不容易带着一声战斗火药气息的Delsin刚刚步入睡梦的温暖怀抱，硬生生被胸前的疼痛闹醒。

烦躁地抓了把头发坐起身子，斜眼瞄到一旁的电子闹钟，很好，才早上四点十七分，嘟哝地扯开衣领想要看看是否有一大块未消散的淤青，手指微微地蹭到挺立的乳尖，传递的湿润感过于清晰，细微的疼痛混杂着扰乱的情愫将所有模糊的睡意一扫而空。

他这是怎么了。

Delsin低垂着眼睑，盯着仿佛不是他本人的胸口，没有任何胆量打开不远处的台灯，只能顺着昏暗的光线盯着肿胀而前端微微翘起的胸脯，宛若发酵的面团，平日轻微凹陷的浅色乳头在此刻微挺立在空中，充血的红无声地向Delsin宣布着它们的存在。

吞了口唾沫，口干舌燥的接近可怕的地步，不久前指尖的湿润感在此刻已经干涸，点水般的触碰仍有挽留力度的轻柔粘黏，半信半疑地将指头放在鼻子前轻轻嗅闻，若有若无的奶香甜味让Delsin心里警铃大作。

这，这他妈的——他眨了眨眼，确定胸脯上反光的水润并不是臆想出来的幻觉，用虎口轻轻地卡在软肉区，往上轻轻地托举着胸部，诡异的感觉夹杂着快感宛若水中摇摆的蛇一般游遍四肢，尾椎闪出的激灵让他下意识地从嘴边泄露出一句过度轻柔的呻吟。

这下可把Delsin给吓得瞪大了眼睛，宛若宕机一般盯着盘坐的僵麻脚趾，反应过来的刹那，下意识微缩脖颈打量四周再三确定刚才那句极度羞耻的呻吟没有任何人听到，不然他会让这个不知死活的家伙尝尝超能力的滋味——这实在是太过于超过他羞耻面皮的忍耐度。

——太诡异了，只是稍微的触碰就会有如此剧烈的反应，他盯着渗出的乳色汁液却控制不住心里宛若打鼓敲锣一般的不安心跳声，唾液顺着喉结的滚动轮下腹部的声音清晰可听，Delsin想了半天只能从干瘪的脑壳里找出一个稍微贴边的形容词，貌似曾经在哪里看到过类似的画面，后知后觉的厌恶当年不认真听莫蒂警告的自己。

他曾在路边看到一手拐着哇哇大哭寻求乳汁的孩子的女子的胸前也会像他这般挤出奶色的汁水，暗色的乳头与孩子无牙的柔软粉色口腔，一想到这个在街头撩起衣襟给孩子喂食的人会变成他自己——三件衣服可能的确是比较难拉起，Delsin打了个无名的寒颤，牙齿磕碰发出清脆的响声，下体随之涌出的热流是如此的熟悉，黏腻地黏附在新换的内裤上，湿润舔舐着处于放松状态的前端。

情欲一触即发，——别别别，草他妈的，Delsin现在手头上没有抑制剂，他也不想再次用自己的手指去解决不按照日期和常理出牌的暧昧欲望，也不想将干燥的被褥被快感激发而出的液体弄得湿漉漉，他没有多余的衣物可以更换了。

不断地深呼吸尝试着将那些过度违和——Delsin从未将自己代入一个合格母亲的身份上——的画面铲除出脑海外，这太过于荒谬了，紧紧地吮吸着下嘴唇那块嫩肉，尖锐的虎牙上下推挤着嫩红的肉块，直到疼痛暂时占上风，伸手将零落在一旁的头发撩拨到脑后，再次轻轻触碰着胸脯，大拇指指腹轻轻摩挲过疼痛的乳尖，推挤出一丝温热的水流。

一瞬间，他的手已经摸到了不远处安静躺着的手机，本能地想要打电话吵醒仍旧在睡梦中的Reggie问问他的胸口到底怎么一回事，还有几乎难以启齿的下体过多敏感反应，这所有的都超出正常运作的生理轨道了。手指与拨出电话的图标还有0.1cm距离的时候，Delsin猛地呆愣在原地，他过度灵活的小脑瓜宛若蛛丝一般无止境的扩散，想到要如何跟Reggie解释产生这种情况的背后原因他几乎无地自容——跟他说这是被标记之后产生的后果Reggie会是相信的，Delsin能打包票Reggie会一直追问标记他的“倒霉蛋”到底是谁。

此刻才知道后果的Delsin恨不得像一只鸵鸟一样抓扯住方形的枕头将发烫的脸埋在床上，握紧的拳头重重地敲击在床板上，发出沉闷的响声。

我该不会是，Delsin有种不详的预感，假若在场还有第二人，肯定会因黑下的臭脸而退让三分。

还没有等到太阳升起，习惯夜行的Delsin便从窗口一跃而下，偷偷摸摸——难得的不是大摇大摆闯入别人的商铺里——拿着验孕棒回到了安全屋的厕所里，装着细小棒子的药盒就像是个烫手山芋，一颗黏在食道的软糖，吞下也不是，吐出也不是，难受的不上不下。

自暴自弃地将裤子脱下后才忙手忙脚的按照上面的指示使用验孕棒，坐在马桶上宛若思考日后何去何从的失业中年大叔一般的Delsin默默地等待着显示颜色的浮现，最后面无表情的穿上裤子将结果扔到了马桶里，干脆利落地摁下冲水的按键，僵直地盯着水花翻滚旋转而下，却没有带走漂浮的不规则长方体。

“嘿，冷静点，我只不过是路过，没必要看到我直接上报吧，”戴厄森快步穿梭在街头，举着抗议大字报的人群见到他之后选择逃跑本是一件正常的事情，美中不足的就是居然有人已经拨通了举报的电话，挥挥手将坏了戴厄森好事的普通人用幻影固定在地板上，“啊哦，我倒不会无聊的拿掉你们毫无用处的生命，别吓得尿裤子了，真他妈的丢人。”

“Delsin，你这是在做什么？快点杀了他们啊？”熟悉的声响从戴厄森的身后传来，刚想要转过身摊开手给费曲来一个滑稽的欢迎仪式，却被集中的光束猛地击中毫无防备的下怀，冲击力之大使其不由退了好几步才勉强稳住重心。

这可不是一个友好的欢迎仪式。

再加上戴厄森实在想不明白他到底有哪里惹到了费曲，没有做出任何掩饰愤怒与不解，皱眉抬头盯着在空中手中仍旧聚集着霓虹光束准备出击的Fetch，“你到底他妈的在做什么，这很疼。”

“我倒是想要问问你这个冒牌货在这里做什么？”话音刚落，另外一束霓虹撞上了戴厄森的左肩膀，冲击使得男子微微侧过一边的身子，脸上勾起一抹不解的笑意，他歪了歪脑袋，伸手扯了下往上跑的红色针织帽。

女性alpha敏锐的嗅觉告诉Fetch面前和Delsin拥有相同面庞与穿衣风格的男子根本不是她所认识的Delsin，嘿，他身上的味道可不是这般，都滚过好几次床单却不记得信息素的话真的是作为女性alpha的Fetch的失败，“你模仿Delsin到底是出于何种心思？你该不会是奥古斯丁派来扰乱媒体视觉的贱人吧。”

“行了，这种玩笑开多了就没有意思了，费曲，”戴厄森耸了耸肩，他有那么一点听不懂女子到底在说什么——他就是戴厄森为什么要去听从奥古斯丁那个贱女人的话去冒充模仿另外一个所谓的“戴厄森”，话音刚落，Fetch的霓虹光束擦着他的面庞而过，还没来得及惊呼你这他妈的想要杀了我，突然意识到什么的戴厄森赶忙转过脑袋，果然那些没跑多远的可怜家伙全都可怜的死在了Fetch的手下。

“我记得，你之前是一个温柔且善解人意的女士，虽然这么形容有点失真，”好的，戴厄森总算是意识到事态的不对，他严肃起来，可却没有将吊儿郎当的表情从脸上撤下，根本不理会Fetch满是威胁的眼神，擅自踏出Fetch用霓虹给他圈出的可活动范围区域，“怎么？亲戚来看你了？好吧，费曲，你总不能这样对待这些人的生命，即便他们的确是有那么一点讨人厌。”

“你不是我认识的Delsin，”Fetch眼里的坚定和冷漠却没有任何一丝松动，从未意料到小鬼头会选择更换背心夹克上最心爱的涂鸦，并且是象征着友好与平和的蓝白色展开翅膀的雄鹰，Delsin前段时间才跟她和Eugene表示蓝色是世界上最他妈蠢的颜色。

更何况，她可是将面前冒牌货的超能力使用收在眼里，蓝色的能力？——太可笑了，这块区域不懂得尊重超能者的家伙居然没有迎来Delsin的杀戮饮血，过度仁慈才不是她所熟悉的Delsin作风，嘿，居然还贴心地留下0.5mm距离以防伤到抗议者的肉身——太阳要么从西边出来了或者是世界发疯了，她其实还挺喜欢看到Delsin像个小孩子一样兴致冲冲的跑上去踢歪别人的脑袋。

再加上直觉的判断，Fetch敢百分之百肯定面前的Delsin绝对不是她所认识的Delsin，就算他们举止言行是有多么的相似，“你最好现在说明白，你把真正的Delsin藏到了哪里，或许我们会饶你一条命。”

“这他妈的是在闹哪一出？我就是戴厄森，好吧，珍珠都没有这么真，你到底想要我怎么跟你展示？”无奈的翻了个白眼，叹息从鼓起的双颊塌下而外出，手上的铁链随着晃动的幅度发出轻微不悦的声响，被自己的好朋友威胁可不是一件愉悦的事情，歪脑筋一动眼珠一转，“难道，你这是想要跟我玩什么情趣吗？我不是跟你说了我有标记的omega了吗，你怎么就如此不解风情——”

“情”这个词语还没完全从戴厄森的嘴里吐出，Fetch手中的能量再一次打中了戴厄森，这很疼，男子吐了吐舌头，就算是费曲真的喜欢自己也不会发生如此狗血的一幕，仿佛就是瑞吉早些时候和莫蒂一起看的八点档电视剧才会出现的内容。

“你到底把真的Delsin藏到哪里去了？他可好几天没有出现了，倒是你这个蠢货披着别人的外衣大摇大摆的出现在街头上。”Fetch已经好几日没有见到Delsin，就算是联系甚少的Hank也和Reggie一般不知道Delsin的去向，平日将城市从底部闹翻天的混球仿佛人间蒸发了一般，悄然无声。

明明Delsin是一个真真切切的omega，虽然路过的人可不会觉得他会和软糯乖巧的omega挂上勾连，但是面前穿着白色卫衣的家伙居然说他有标记的omega，这是Fetch听到过最不打草稿的谎言，Delsin那种稀薄的精液与脆弱的标记能力不可能有被他所标记的omega，除非Delsin破天荒的决定去做高风险的第二属性转换手术。

“我他妈的不就在你的面前吗？你问同样的问题到底累不累，”戴厄森仔仔细细回忆了一下他之前到底做了什么惹到了费曲以至于其会如此激动地运用霓虹光束无理由追着他就是一顿乱锤，非得说的话就是Delsin离开的时候没跟大伙说清楚——其实他本人也不太清楚Delsin怎么就突然跑了，但是这并不能组成惹起费曲发雷霆大火的原因，

“你非得确认的话，你可以打电话给瑞吉，我看看谁才是脑子撞坏的家伙，我很期待看到你被事实打脸的模样，放心，我还是会很贴心的给个肩膀让你难过的靠靠。”


End file.
